Media attention to cases of food poisoning, strep infections, and the like due to microbial contamination has increased public awareness of the dangers posed by inadequate hygiene, particularly in the food service and health industries. Bacteria found on the skin can be divided into two groups: resident and transient bacteria. Resident bacteria are Gram positive bacteria which are established as permanent microcolonies on the surface and outermost layers of the skin and play an important, helpful role in preventing the colonization of other, more harmful bacteria and fungi. Transient bacteria are bacteria which are not part of the normal resident flora of the skin, but can be deposited when airborne contaminated material lands on the skin or when contaminated material is brought into physical contact with it. Transient bacteria are also typically divided into Gram positive and Gram negative subclasses. Gram positive bacteria include pathogens such as Staphylococcus aureus, Streptococcus pyogenes and Clostridium botulinum. Gram negative bacteria include pathogens such as Salmonella, Escherichia coli, Klebsiella, Haemophilus, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Proteus and Shigella dysenteriae. Gram negative bacteria are generally distinguished from Gram positive by an additional protective cell membrane which generally results in the Gram negative bacteria being less susceptible to topical antibacterial actives. The American Society of Microbiologists has indicated that adequate hand washing will greatly reduce the incidence of communicable diseases.
Many soap formulations have been developed which have an antimicrobial agent such as a suitable phenol as well as emollients. It is desirable that the hand washing formulation not only remove bacteria from the hands, but also leave behind an antibacterial protective layer that also softens and conditions.
United States Patent Application 2002/0141959 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,755, both to Peterson et al., disclose antimicrobial skin preparations containing organosilane quaternary compounds that remain on the skin, are substantive to it and reduce or eliminate bacteria, viruses and fungi present and prevent future contamination by their presence. Antimicrobial skin compositions are also disclosed in published United States Patent Application No. 2002/0103092, to Tashjian et al., which contain an anionic surfactant, an amphoteric surfactant, a cationic conditioning agent, an antibacterial agent and water.
High phospholipid-containing dermatological compositions are disclosed in United States Patent Application No. 2002/0012648 to Orthoefer. The relatively high concentration of phospholipids impart a thin macromolecular layer to the skin, which permits natural hydration while providing antioxidant and natural sun-blocking effects. Typical structures of these phospholipids are shown below in structure 1:
where R and R′ are fatty acids having the formula CH3(CH2)nCOO, with n equal to between about 4 and 22.
Phospholipids are also present in antimicrobial cleansing compositions described in United States Patent Application No. 2002/0002124 to Biedermann et al. The compositions are mild to the skin and provide improved antimicrobial protection. U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,775 to Smith et al. discloses novel castor oil amidopropyl dimethyl phospholipids as emulsifiers that are substantive to the skin and are well tolerated by human tissue:
where R represents the ricinoleic moiety:

A Colonial Chemical product bulletin (Feb. 13, 2003) discloses an antimicrobial hand cleanser containing 87% water, 8.5% disodium oleamido MEA sulfosuccinate, 2.5% cocamidopropyl phoshatidyl PG-dimonium chloride (Colalipid™ C) and 0.4% chlorhexidine gluconate as a biocide. That same bulletin describes Colalipid™ surfactants as unregistered antimicrobials and notes a frequent use hand soap composition with 2% Colalipid™ C.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,293, also to Smith et al. also discloses phospholipids:

U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,752, to Turner, describes various lipids for cleansing compositions that prevent or ameliorate skin dryness, skin wrinkling, chapping or ageing. Quaternized phosphate esters are included as ingredients in dry wash compositions that impart conditioning properties to the skin, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,683 to Scafidi. Phospholipids are used as “primary surfactants” in antimicrobial cleansing compositions described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,462 to Fendler et al. They are used to act upon or in conjunction with a substituted phenol to further enhance its antimicrobial activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,749, to McIntosh, discloses microbiocidal cleaning agents containing amine alkyl phosphate additives as the active ingredients:
where:R=an alkyl group containing 1 to 24 carbon atoms;R1=an alkyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; andR2=an alkyl group containing from 1 to 5 carbon atoms.In the preferred structure, R equals C12H25, R1 equals CH3 and R2 equals C2H5.
Washing of the skin, especially the hands, with antimicrobial soap formulations can remove many viruses and bacteria from the washed surfaces. Removal of the viruses and bacteria is due to the surfactancy of the soap and the mechanical action of the wash procedure. Therefore, it is known and recommended that the people wash frequently to reduce the spread of viruses and bacteria. Recent surveys, however, have revealed that while nearly 95% of people claim to have washed their hands after use of public restrooms, actual observations reveal that this figure does not exceed about 66%. Notwithstanding increased awareness, there is a tendency to rush the hand washing process which leads to inadequate hygiene. A number systems and devices to encourage longer and more thorough handwashing have accordingly been developed.
Collopy in United States Patent Application 2002/0061500 discloses a hand-washing device containing a display panel that encourages the user to wash their hands for about 15 seconds to remove germs. Gorra, U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,910 discloses method and apparatus for monitoring and reporting hand washing, which includes a sensor for signaling the dispensation of a cleaning agent from a dispenser, and a reporting and monitoring module. Allen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,942 discloses wash stations and method of operation, which monitors hand washing and assists in hand washing. These systems are relatively expensive and difficult to implement; oftentimes involving training and monitoring personnel. Even when such steps have been taken, there is little certainty that all personnel have followed proper washing procedures.